


1986

by Fivefnaf



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: 1984, Bad end, Big Brother, Drama, Dystopia, Dystopian, Forbidden Love, Future Fic, Gay, M/M, Ministry of truth, Multi, Tourture, Two Years Later, closet, everyone’s watching you, gay realization, hidden love, homphobia, none of the mains, thought police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivefnaf/pseuds/Fivefnaf
Summary: Right after Winston’s and Julia’s varpization nothing  has changed, Oliver is just going in and out of work in the ministry of truth hoping to get by, one day at a time. Then Tom enters his life.





	1. ONE I

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to emulate Orwell’s voice, plase leave any review or advice you want. Be as brutal or as nice as you want, I want to know if you like it or not and why. I hope you enjoy this.

BUZZZ! The alarm noise spouted form the telescreen, Oliver got out of his bed soon after, his daily cycle started with a cup of Jin and ended with one. He left the his apartment, the place was now barren for Ella to return to later. 

 

He left the building in his usual manner, he eyed the big brother on the wall for a few moments before looking at the door in front of him to the outside world, he was lucky enough to get a room from the lowest floor so he could avoid the stairs at all times, the elevator still out of service for the post-hateweek resource recovery.

Outside the remains of the posters were strewn about, they ranged from the bottom of shoes to the top of hairs. He continued to his job at the ministry of truth. These recent shifts documents that say how big the event was going to be will be corrected to say it would have been much smaller, then the Times would report that big brother surprised the public with an even bigger event then promised. 

As he finally got to the ministry he saw the staff was busy as ever, he decided to check one thing first. He went over to the list of members on commutes and saw one thing, Winston’s was gone, same with Julia, they both disappeared at the same time, for a while and came back the same way everyone who came back was, always with the same differences. They always found a moment to openly praise big brother and say how they loved him, then poof, gone, vaporized. Oliver always liked Winston, tall and seemed smarter than he let on, well before what happened to him he did. Then he became stupid like the others. He felt to him like a close friend he never really got to talk to, like you could spend a lifetime with him just talking. Oliver was thought this while making his face just look like he was seeing if any positions other changed, nope. 

Oliver walked over to his working space, it was the simple desk, writer, and memory hole. He sat down as the first document was sent, and as he guessed it was a change of 30 speeches to 15. He started his work as he though over how many speeches there really were, 20 he counted in his head. Most of them was on how cunning of the party was and how they expected the war to end, its been 3 months since the the taking of Africa was broadcasted, then a few days later the report was on his desk. The story became that Africa is still contested. 

He continued his work as he saw that coworkers headed over to the office telescreen. Two minute hate. Oliver stoped what he was doing and ran over as the speech started. The people at his desks freaking out in there usual way, Oliver’s was simple, act like your trying to remain calm, then slowly show more and more anger as the speech goes on. Then take the chair and throw it at the nonbeliever! He was looking around as he saw tom was changing things up by throwing the water jug at the screen, the water slowly dropped down the screen as the sheep’s battering started. 

Tom was an unique fellow, he took over when Julia first left, she became a member of the setting councils being the chairman of the local shops spinoff discussions, how inflation should be edited into books. Tom seemed to handle himself well, somewhat strong, not having any sings of a struggle when he lifted things. 

Even though Oliver has no idea why, the mandatory workouts were so basic a child could do them, Oliver wanted to talk to him but cross department communication was frowned upon during working hours, he didn’t know why either, he just wanted to. He continued to scream as the hate was coming to a close.

As soon as he returned to his desk he got another assignment, this time on the size of posters, he began to correct the statements by saying how they were meant to be 1 meter high.


	2. ONE II

It was a bit later as Oliver continued to work on, keeping his head down and correcting the facts like the other days. This time a few articles that made reference to a few. unpersons contributions to newspeak. He edited there names and before he knew it the BUZZZ! Commanded them to lunch.

When he arrived at the cantina he got into line as usual. It was only gotten worse over the two years, the walls started to get even more grungy and to top it the telescreens audio quality has worsened from constant use. Even the gin pipe is starting to taste worse, from never getting cleaned.though according to the party only added the gin pipe last year.

He stood next to a few coworkers, his mind went into the holding patterns as Oliver called it. When he just spouts phrases to keep the conversation up but no actually add in any detail or facts, they key to good conversation. At least what he remembers of it.

He had very little memories, he had never been to popular but he had some friends, a kid named Eric, smart he seemed, one of the youngest caught in the purges. Oliver knew something had soured there friendship before hand but he though out the years convinced himself it was a dream, though deep down he knows it’s real but doesn’t know what it is.

 

Oliver’s mind was in the past but in the line he was there, just in the patterns. Ranging from a “good”,to a “sure”, to even a “that’s interesting” to a few co workers. As long as he seemed to care he was fine. No matter who much he wanted to throw his meal at Synes face he didn’t, just a sure and maybe and interesting here and there to carry things along.

 

The meal was on his trey, 2 minute misery ahead of him. He sat at a random seat and started to eat, trying to get it out of the way as soon as he can. Some people were talking about ingsoc, the others the party, hate week, and some big brother. The usual pool of conversation. Runs dry in about the length of time the have to talk. 

Maybe one or two sadist bring up the public hanging and he pretend to think there fun, thinking of maybe there saying this to get some promotions or change to the ministry of love. In fact he believes most of the sadistic crimes just get assigned to them instead of real punishment. Or maybe they become a member of the film devision.

The telescreen went louder as it seemed a some announcements were happening, it seemed this years hate week was bigger than last years and the next was going to be even bigger, in realty the others get increasingly smaller, up to making it “hate day” with two speakers. The music that over scored the snippets was so hard to make out, only barely hearing any melody. He heard some of his retroactive additions in the clips.

Oliver was in the back so he could try to look around as least suspicious as possible, before long he noticed tom again, he guessed that he got a promotion or he had to put in over time. He hopped it was the second so he could finally get to speak to him.

He didn’t know why he wanted to still, maybe it was his youth. He seemed younger than others, maybe he wanted to know how he kept seemingly strong. He just wanted to talk, maybe there wasn’t a reason at all, maybe he just wanted to for the sake of doing so.

The announcement ended soon after and Oliver went for the gin, after taking some he noticed tom had open seats nearby.

 

When he finally took his seat he tried to think of what to say, he couldn’t think of any words that wasn’t thought crime. Or at least would seem very much like it, you had to follow the heard, the brave soul who starts a conversation takes a risk he says something out of line either condemning him and or everyone around him.

 

Hello comrade, Tom said, his voice was disappointing to say the least instead of the seemingly smart sounding voice of other he had a run of the mill, propaganda spewing voice. The one that just really and honesty beloved anything. He sounded like the members after the ministry of love got to them, but he hasn’t. He’s always been this way, mind and soul dedicated to the party no matter what. Live, love and die for big brother. Never thinking for......

BUZZZ! Oliver only said hello back in holding mode before the buzzer interrupted his train of thought. He got up and headed back for more work. Getting another two cups of Gin as he went.


	3. ONE III

After lunch it was an easy continuation of events before, papers went in and they were rewritten, only once has an issue happened. Once he received a document with no instructions, a letter. He assumed it was taken from the fiction department going by how it was made from the letter template. “I love you, meet me at staint Clare’s if you feel the same, love Tom.” It said, Seemed to have been take from some love shock either the fiction department used to make before the party banned love stories or a pornosec sample. Tom was a generic name used for the writing devices, ment for some girl. Oliver just sent the thing to the memory hole. Besides that all the main issue is is relearning newspeak every now and then when the new edition came out.

Oliver continued this cycle, he’s been doing this for 20 years at this point. 20 after he got assigned to this. It’s hard to mess up now, at least he thinks. He’s so used to controlling his emotions that he doesn’t even realize there happing, they just linger in him as he continues his actions with out missing a beat.

He went to the community center and did all the activities for the night, they get suspicious after a while if your not doing them. Then he returned home to his wife. They never spoke really, they have tried to “fulfill there duty to he party” but it’s never worked. They barely interact before sleeping.

BUZZZ! A new day has began. Oliver went to work with no issues, he corrected documents with no issues he ate lunch with no issues, he did the activities at the center with no issues, he came home and went to bed with no issues.

BUZZZ! They cycle starts again, BUZZZ! And again. This was been going on for years and years, and if the party’s plan works, for decades and decades.

It was finally a day off of Oliver as he went to the proles district to collect a package meant for him. He learnt from Julia to always go another way.

Julia did meet up with him once, like the other lovers she pulled the note trick. But they didn’t really hook up, he didn’t know why he wanted to, he just didn’t. They talked instead, she seemed to understand. He learnt how the black market works and how to avoid getting seen via camera. He didn’t know how she got caught, she’s been doing it for years with no issues.

He was in the proles section, same as it ever was. This years hate song was still in the air, as well as the newest batch of empty songs made by the ministry. The building were as still rundown and rat infested as it ever was. The streets were crowded, only with words relating to the lottery spinning about. You could take a recording of the street from two years ago and play it now and it would have seen to be a live broadcast. For that reason he did not like to shop in regular markets much, it also was very suspicious to do so and the prices weren’t very fair. He saved most of his money for the black market. 

Oliver headed over to were he left the money last week, the system was simple but easy. You dropped the money we’re going to use in certain alleles, then you came back and picked up the goods left by the dealer. The system was based on trust and trial and error, sometimes you get nothing but most times you got something, it’s only one pence to get a shopping list written onto the inside of a victory cigarette. The proles also used this type of shopping as well.

The bar of chocolate was placed in the alley as expected. Oliver picked up the bar and unwrapped it. The ration of victory chocolate is now two bites worth of the stuff. The ministry is now at the point were they say the ration was added instead of increased every week. The bar was a dark black and thick. He snapped a pice off and let it melt in his mouth, it offered momentary escape from the world he was in, he started to leave for home...

“Hello comrade!”Toms voice boomed, cutting off Oliver’s mind. The chocolate bar falling to the floor. The decaying brick walls echoing the audio. “What do you have there?” Rats scurrying off as he approached Oliver. 

“Nothing!” Oliver said quickly in retort. This was it. The thought police will get him, it’s the end of the line! He thought to him self as he added a “just like walking down allies!” As his mind continued to spin. He’s as good as vaporized, he just got caught in the proles with black market goods. Unless Oliver did what he had to do.

Murder is only hard labor while black marketeering is vaporization right? It’s a lesser crime to big brother, his mind was racing of how he was going to do it, the walls seemed to be old enough to just throw a brick at him and finish the job, but what if a prole heard his screams. Maybe lure him over and strangle him! That would work! His mind continued like this for a while as tom walked closer.

“That’s a bit random, hey is chocolate!” He asked as he approached closing in on Oliver, Oliver’s fear of being closed off is not helping him think. He must be a member of the thought police. Only they know what that is, unless, maybe he’s not, maybe he’s another free thinker maybe. Maybe.

“I just like to take walks,I don’t know what you mean, I’m good duckspeaker.” Oliver’s voice started to rise in pitch, he hoped that throwing in newspeak will save him. His mind still going to What the ministry of love will be like. “No crimethink, only goodthink.” Tom was now front of him.

“What’s this then?” Tom asked as he bent down and grabbed the bar up. “Dark chocolate! That’s contraband! How did you get this?”

“FINE! I WAS BUYING IT OFF THE BLACK MARKET! IM A THOUGHT CRIMINAL!” Oliver screamed, the first time he had done that in a long time that wasn’t during that hate.

Tom just gave a brief moment of silence that said, “Well you know what that means” in a stern voice.

Oliver has closed his eyes at this point, he just wants to be done with this, he was expecting to be tackled to the ground to be handcuffed, he was tackled. But Tom seems to have went from the front, grabbing onto to Oliver’s shirt as he did. Oliver also did not expect Tom pressing his lips on his.


	4. ONE IV

Oliver felt like he was submerged in an ocean. Like a stone dropped into it, with a corse cold feeling as he tried to reconcile what just happened and what is happening. Old memories are now dragging him down, he need to break down what’s happening.

First, Tom, what the hell is happening. In realty he’s still on him. Looking down, he gets off and asks, “What? Did you not get the letter?” Oliver searched him mind for a few seconds, he knew what it was. That pice of paper he got by mistake, he tried to remember what he could. He felt like an Idiot now for not realizing what it meant, his mind had another layer to unpack.

When he first received the letter he assumed it wasn’t for him because no man could love another, at least that what he thought he thought. His childhood started to come back pice by pice, the repression of how he was started to slip away. The way he looked at the other boys differently, the fact he never got any dates until junior year, the hollow first kiss he had. Then the discovery.

It wasn’t some start crosses love confessing to each other, on a blanket during summers night, it was in a seat in some theater. Him and a friend went to a theater playing stag films, the place was grimy and filthy, the place everyone went but on one admitted to going. The films that played was the regular dribble, but better than the stuff at pornsec. Then a certain film played, the name alludes him to this day. The film started as usual but this time something was different. It was two men.

Some left the theater but others stayed. The friend freind leaving with the group. The film besides the men hit the same notes. Oliver expected to be disgusted and leave, but he didn’t. He continued to watch, he almost liked to watch, then a feeling started to creep over him. It was pleasant almost, but with a need for release in it. Then it hit him, he was a homosexual.

A few moments later he headed out of the theater, not trying to draw attention to himself. “There’s no way he could be one of them!”His mind screamed as he continued to head out of the theater. “I’m normal just like the others, nothing wrong with me! I’m no queer, pansy, sissy!” He hoped no one saw him in there as his denial started to grown. Then he looked behind him. “HEY! What were you watching in there!”

“Eric, I was just watching a stag.” Oliver said in response, his voice fearful of what’s to come. “I was in there as well, I was just heading out when you were watching a fag film!” His voice turned mean, unlike anything Oliver has heard before from him. Oliver opened his mouth to respond but Eric all ready had his fist in his face. With a lounge bang as he landed Oliver’s face hit the ground, a few moments later blood started to leek from his mouth, a metallic taste starting to fill it. Completing the pain he was feeling. “Later faggot! Next time try to fight back!” Eric shouted as he left, soon an officer would come by and ask wanted happened, Oliver would lie and say a random man did it and he would be driven home. But his mind went back to more pressing matters.

Oliver looked up at tom, he was thinking over what to say. “I did, I just didn’t get the meaning behind it until now.” He said as he started to get up, not after he almost fell again. He looked tom in the eyes, not sure how to take this farther. “Do you feel the same?” Tom asked, some Hope from his voice. Oliver simply smiled, this is his only chance now, he can’t let it slip though his hands. “Yes, now in 1 hour meet me at the park” he started to describe the meeting place Julia bright him to, this time he will bring some love. 

Tom left first, a few minutes later Oliver did, still stunned but happy from the meeting. He was looking forward to the park, before he left he picked up the bar, “I’ll be needing you, pal.” He said as he pocketed it.


End file.
